Horror fiction
thumb|alt=An Illustration of Poe's 'The Raven' by Gustav Dore|An Illustration of Poe's '[[wikipedia:The Raven|The Raven' by Gustave Doré|]] Horror fiction, horror literature and also horror fantasy is a genre of literature, which is intended to, or has the capacity to frighten its readers, scare or startle viewers/readers by inducing feelings of horror and terror. It creates an eerie and frightening atmosphere. Horror can be either supernatural or non-supernatural. Often the central menace of a work of Horror fiction can be interpreted as a metaphor for the larger fears of a society. The genre has ancient origins which were reformulated in the 18th century as Gothic horror, with publication of the Castle of Otranto (1764) by Horace Walpole. History Horror fiction has its roots in folklore and religious traditions, focusing on death, the afterlife, evil, the demonic and the principle of the thing embodied in the person. These were manifested in stories of witches, vampires, werewolves, mummies, and Ghosts. Gothic horror in the 18th century thumb|alt=A photograph of Edgar Allan Poe|Edgar Allan Poe 18th century Gothic horror drew on these sources with the seminal and controversial The Castle of Otranto (1764) by Horace Walpole. This marked the first time a modern novel incorporated elements of the Supernatural instead of pure realism. In fact, the first edition was published disguised as an actual medieval romance from Italy discovered and republished by a fictitious translator. Once revealed as contemporary, many found it anachronistic, reactionary, or simply in poor taste - but it proved to be immediately popular. That first novel of Gothic horror inspired such works as Vathek (1786) by William Beckford, The Mysteries of Udolpho (1794) and The Italian (1796) by Ann Radcliffe and The Monk (1797) by Matthew Lewis. A significant amount of horror fiction of this era was written by women and marketed at a female audience, a typical scenario being a resourceful female protagonist menaced in a gloomy castle. Horror in the 19th century left|thumb|[[wikipedia:Mary Shelley|Mary Shelley by Richard Rothwell (1840–41)|]] The Gothic tradition blossomed into the genre modern readers call horror literature in the 19th century. Influential works and characters that continue resonating with film and cinema today saw their genesis in such works as Mary Shelley's Frankenstein (1818), the works of Edgar Allan Poe, the works of Sheridan Le Fanu, Robert Louis Stevenson's Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde (1886), Oscar Wilde's The Picture of Dorian Gray (1890), and Bram Stoker's Dracula (1897). Each of these novels and novellas created an enduring icon of horror seen in modern re-imaginings on the stage and screen. Horror in the 20th century The proliferation of cheap periodicals, as early as the turn of the century, led to a boom in horror writing. One writer who specialized in horror fiction for mainstream pulps such as All-Story Magazine was Tod Robbins, whose fiction dealt with themes of madness and cruelty.wikipedia:Brian Stableford, "Robbins, Tod", in wikipedia:David Pringle, ed., ''St. James Guide to Horror, Ghost & Gothic Writers (London: St. James Press, 1998) ISBN 1558622063 (pp. 480-1).wikipedia:Lee Server. Encyclopedia of Pulp Fiction Writers. New York: Facts On File, 2002. ISBN 978-0-8160-4578-5 (pp. 223-224). Later, specialist publications emerged to give horror writers an outlet, including Weird TalesRobert Weinberg, "Weird Tales" in M.B Tymn and Mike Ashley, Science Fiction, Fantasy, and Weird Fiction Magazines. Westport, CT: Greenwood, 1985.ISBN 0-313-21221-X (pp. 727-736). and Unknown Worlds."Unknown". in: M.B. Tymn and Mike Ashley, Science Fiction, Fantasy, and Weird Fiction Magazines. Westport: Greenwood, 1985. pp.694-698. ISBN 0-313-21221-X Influential horror writers of the early 20th century made inroads in these mediums. Particularly, the venerated horror author H. P. Lovecraft, and his enduring Cthulhu Mythos pioneered the genre of cosmic horror, and M. R. James is credited with redefining the ghost story in that era. Early cinema was inspired by many aspects of horror literature, and early horror cinema started a strong tradition of horror films and sub-genres based on horror fiction that continues to this day. Up until the graphic depictions of violence and gore on the screen commonly associated with the 1960s and 1970's slasher films and splatter films, comic books such as those published by EC Comics (famous for series such as Tales From The Crypt) satisfied readers' quests for horror imagery that the silver screen could not provide. thumb|alt=A photograph of H.P. Lovecraft|[[wikipedia:H.P. Lovecraft|H.P. Lovecraft|]] Many modern novels claim an early description of the living dead in a precursor to the modern zombie tale, including H.P. Lovecraft stories such as "Cool Air," (1925) "In The Vault," (1926) and "The Outsider," (1926) . Richard Matheson's 1954 novel I Am Legend would also influence an entire genre of apocalyptic zombie fiction emblematic of the films of George A. Romero. Contemporary horror fiction One of the best-known contemporary horror writers is Stephen King, known for writing Carrie, The Shining, It, Misery and many more.wikipedia:Richard Bleiler, "Stephen King" in: Bleiler, Ed. Supernatural Fiction Writers: Contemporary Fantasy and Horror. New York: Thomson/Gale, 2003, ISBN 9780684312507. (pp. 525-540). Beginning in the 1970s, King's stories have managed to attract a large audience, for which he was prized by the U.S. National Book Foundation in 2003. Popular contemporary horror authors include Brian Lumley, James Herbert, Dean Koontz, Clive Barker,wikipedia:K.A. Laity,"Clive Barker" in Richard Bleiler, ed. Supernatural Fiction Writers: Contemporary Fantasy and Horror. New York: Thomson/Gale, 2003. ISBN 9780684312507 (pp. 61-70). Ramsey Campbell,K.A. Laity, "Ramsey Campbell",in Richard Bleiler, ed. Supernatural Fiction Writers: Contemporary Fantasy and Horror. New York: Thomson/Gale, 2003. ISBN 9780684312507 (pp. 177-188.) and Peter Straub. thumb|alt=Stephen King|[[wikipedia:Stephen King|Stephen King|]] Best-selling book series of contemporary times exist in related genres to horror fiction, such as the werewolf fiction urban fantasy Kitty Norville books from Carrie Vaughn, and the erotic gothic fiction of Anne Rice. Elements of the horror genre continue to expand outside the genre. The Alternate history of more traditional historical horror in a novel such as The Terror exists on bookstore shelves next to genre mashups such as Pride and Prejudice and Zombies and the historical fantasy and horror comics such as Mike Mignola's Hellboy. Horror serves as one of the central genres in more complex modern works such as Mark Z. Danielewski's House of Leaves, a finalist for the National Book Award. Characteristics One of the defining traits of the genre of horror is that it provokes a response; emotional, psychological or physical, within readers that causes them to react with fear. One of H.P. Lovecraft's most famous quotes about the genre is that: "The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown." the first sentence from his seminal essay, Supernatural Horror in Literature. In her essay "Elements of Aversion", Elizabeth Barrette articulates the need by some for horror tales in a modern world: }} In a sense similar to the reason a person seeks out the controlled thrill of a roller coaster, readers in the modern era seek out feelings of horror and terror to feel a sense of excitement. However, she adds that horror fiction is one of the few mediums where readers seek out a form of art that forces themselves to confront ideas and images they "might rather ignore ... challenge preconceptions of all kinds." One can see the confrontation of ideas readers and characters would "rather ignore" throughout literature, in famous moments such as Hamlet's musings about the skull of Yorick and its implications of the mortality of humanity and the gruesome end that bodies inevitably come to. In horror fiction, the confrontation with the gruesome is often a metaphor for the problems facing the current generation of the author. Stephanie Demetrakopoulos illustrates a common interpretation of one of the benchmarks of the canon of horror literature. Tina Broussard in an annotated bibliography of Dracula surmises Demetrakopoulos' thesis: }} It is a now commonly accepted viewpoint that the horror elements of Dracula's portrayal of vampirism are metaphors for sexuality in a repressed Victorian era. But this is merely one of many interpretations of the metaphor of Dracula. Judith Halberstam postulates many of these in her essay Technologies of Monstrosity: Bram Stoker's Dracula. She writes: }} [[wikipedia:File:Punch Anti-Irish propaganda (1882) Irish Frankenstein.jpg|thumb|upright|Illustration from an 1882 issue of Punch: An English editorial cartoonist conceives the Irish Fenian movement as akin to Frankenstein's monster, in the wake of the Phoenix Park murders. Menacing villains and monsters in Horror Literature can often be seen as metaphors for the fears incarnate of a society.|]] Halberstram articulates a view of Dracula as manifesting the growing perception of the Aristocracy as an evil and outdated notion to be defeated. The depiction of a multi-national band of protagonists using the latest technologies (such as a telegraph) to quickly share, collate, and act upon new information is what leads to the destruction of the Vampire. This is one of many interpretations of the metaphor of only one central figure of the canon of horror fiction, as over a dozen possible metaphors are referenced in analysis, from the religious to the anti-semitic. Noël Carroll's Philosophy of Horror postulates that a modern piece of horror fiction's "monster", villain, or a more inclusive menace must exhibit the following two traits: * A menace that is threatening - either physically, psychologically, socially, morally, spiritually, or some combination of the aforementioned. * A menace that is impure - that violates the generally accepted schemes of cultural categorization. "We consider impure that which is categorically contradictory " Scholarship and criticism In addition to those essays and articles shown above, scholarship on horror fiction is almost as old as horror fiction itself. In 1826, the gothic novelist Ann Radcliffe published an essay distinguishing two elements of horror fiction, "terror" and "horror." Whereas terror is a feeling of dread that takes place before an event happens, horror is a feeling of revulsion or disgust after an event has happened.wikipedia:Anne Radcliffe, "On the Supernatural in Poetry", wikipedia:The New Monthly Magazine 7 (1826): 145–52. Radcliffe describes terror as that which "expands the soul and awakens the faculties to a high degree of life," whereas horror is described as that which "freezes and nearly annihilates them." Modern scholarship on horror fiction draws upon a range of sources. In their historical studies of the gothic novel, both Devandra VarmaDevandra Varma, The Gothic Flame (New York: Russell & Russell, 1966. and S.L. VarnadoS.L. Varnado, "The Idea of the Numinous in Gothic Literature," in The Gothic Imagination, ed. G.R. Thompson (Pullman: Washington State University Press, 1974). make reference to the theologian Rudolf Otto, whose concept of the "numinous" was originally used to describe religious experience. Awards and associations Achievements in horror fiction are recognized by numerous awards. The Horror Writer's Association presents the Bram Stoker Awards for Superior Achievement, named in honor of Bram Stoker, author of the seminal horror novel Dracula. The International Horror Guild presents its own annual awards, as do organisations such as the Australian Horror Writers Association with its annual Australian Shadows Award. Other important awards for horror literature are as subcategories included within general awards for fantasy and science fiction in such awards as the Aurealis Award. Alternate Terms Some writers of fiction normally classified as "horror" nevertheless dislike the term, considering it too lurid. They instead use the terms dark fantasy or Gothic fantasy for supernatural horror,wikipedia:Brian Stableford, "Horror", in The A to Z of Fantasy Literature,(p. 204), Scarecrow Press, Plymouth. 2005. ISBN 0-8108-6829-6 or "psychological thriller" for non-supernatural horror.Brian Stableford, "The Discovery of Secondary Worlds:Some Notes on the Aesthetics and Methodology of Heterocosmic Creativity", in Heterocosms. Wildside Press LLC, 2007 ISBN 0809519070 (p. 200). References See also * Related genres ** Crime fiction ** Dark fantasy ** Monster literature ** Mystery fiction ** Speculative fiction ** thriller ** Weird fiction * Horror convention * LGBT themes in horror fiction * List of horror films * List of horror fiction writers Further reading * H.P. Lovecraft, Supernatural Horror in Literature, 1927, rev. 1934, collected in Dagon and Other Macabre Tales Arkham House, 1965. External links * * (NOTE: both the article and the associated comments list additional chilling works) * * Category:Horror fiction Category:Literary genres Category:Speculative fiction Category:Television genres